Mobile communication devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants and mobile multimedia computers have become ubiquitous in recent decades. The ways people use the devices to interact with each other is developing according to consumers' needs and technological advances. Peer-to-peer communication has spread from the fixed Internet to the mobile setting, whereby mobile nodes can communicate with each other as a group using the services of cellular or local-area wireless networks. Direct device-to-device (D2D), mobile-to-mobile (M2M), terminal-to-terminal (T2T) or peer-to-peer (P2P) communication in the context of a cellular network has been discussed in literature. In this kind of communication mobile nodes, in addition to communicating with a fixed node of a cellular or local-area wireless network, such as a base station or access point, also communicate directly with each other using wireless links that directly connect the mobile units.